Resonance
by Broccolio
Summary: The lead singer of a band called Resonance wants nothing more than to be out of debt to his employer Blair. What better way than to take in the flat chested girl from the city as their new vocalist? Maka loved to sing but she never asked for the abuse, drugs, and fights that came with being in a band. And why does the singer's cool exterior keep catching her eye? (Band AU SoMa!)
1. Any Other Way

**Oh Lordy what am I doing XD Why am I starting another story when I'm already writing 2 others... Well I've wanted to write a band sorry for awhile now and I guess here is the first chapter (or prologue really).**

 **Anyway... I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 **Enjoy~**

 **XxxxxxxxX**

 **Warning, this story will/does contain language and some 'risky' content. Nothing past pg-13 but if you're uncomfortable with that sort of stuff, you have been warned!**

* * *

"Blair control yourself!" His words shot out like lightning in a storm. "I'm not your toy so get off of me."

"Souuuul~" The sound of her voice made him sick, the way she purred her words as if knowing she had him wrapped around her finger. She was sitting in his lap practically rubbing

herself against him, "Come now Soul, I was just flirting. You know I'd never force you to do something you didn't want."

To hell with her words, they weren't true and they both knew it. He wasn't about to let her take advantage of him again. "Fuck off Blair." She seemed taken aback by what he said, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Now now, don't bark if you won't bite. Let me be the one to remind you who found your worthless ass on the street, took you in, raised you, and funded your own fucking band. You're nothing without me, so if I want to play with you one minute you better come when I call and when I'm done with you, you'd be wise to sit in the corner and wait for instructions."

He didn't say a word, rather contemplated how he wanted to put what he was planning on saying. Sure she found him after her ran away at the young age of thirteen but that was four years ago. Besides, he shouldn't have to listen to her - she was only three years his elder. The only thing that tied him to her was that she was the daughter of a rich family and willing to pay for his up and coming band "Resonance" when his parents had bashed the idea. Of course, no one in the band was found of her horney ass and wanted her gone. The only catch was the thirty-one thousand dollars they owed her. They were about half way done with clearing that debt but until it was gone for sure they were stuck with her. And somehow, he was the one who got the brunt of the deal. Blair had been after him ever since she found him, he only wished he could go back and stop his stupid thirteen-year old self from agreeing to her fundings. Too late now.

Soul's eyes shot open, knocking himself out of his daze. There was no time for distractions, not now... Not on stage. He took a deep breath and flashed a huge grin showing off his jagged teeth. "Thank you all for coming out tonight, I promise you that you won't regret it!" The crowd began screaming out the band's name.

"It seems your all already acquainted with us," Soul said with a wink, "Never the less we're Resonance!"

XxxxX

Maka ran out of the door after making sure to see her father's red car pull out of the small, dead end neighborhood. She was already late she noted to herself looking down at her watch that now said 9:48

Of course this had to be the one night her father took longer to get out of the house. Usually he was home from work one minute and out the door heading to Chupacabres the next. She hated him. It was because of him that her mother was dead. For that, she'd never forgive him.

She sprinted down the empty streets, panting as she went along. Finally she heard the sound of blaring music and saw the bright purple, green, and blue strobe lights. Looked like they were still in one of their first few songs.

"Thank death..." She mumbled to herself, holding out her ticket to 'Resonance' world tour stop in Death City, Nevada.

She saved up for months and it would have sucked to miss it because her papa couldn't leave the house quick enough. She strolled up to the entrance - or at least what she thought was the entrance - and found nobody there to take her ticket. Confusedly she walked up to the door and knocked on it. To her surprise it swung open.

"Damn it Black Star I told you to lock the door, the wind keeps blowing it open!" A female voice said from the other room. _Black Star_... That name seemed awfully familiar.

A loud obnoxious voice boomed out in return before Maka managed to place the name. "A god like me doesn't have time to lock doors, now quiet peasant I have to finish getting dressed before we go back onstage."

"Please forgive him Liz... I'll go shut the door." A much gentler voice said, as she rounded to room's corner. Maka's eyes widened as she realized it was Tsubaki, the bass player of Resonance. Nervously she bowed, her face redder than a tomato at its ripest. "I-I'm sorry! Wrong door!"

Tsubaki gave a sweet smile, "It's no problem, it could happen to any of us!" Bless Shinigami she was understanding. Maybe this wasn't so bad, she could probably get out of this without being called security on.

"Well-" before Maka was able to get out more than a word a much harsher, raspier voice spoke. "What the hell's taking you so long Tsubaki, we're on in five!" Yet another person swung around the corner.

A quizzical look crossed his face but quickly shifted into a grimace. "Look no 'guests' are allowed back here. Get out," the boy practically barked, his ruby eyes staring daggers into her emerald ones.

Great... It had to be Soul, the band leader. Her heart both skipped a beat and dropped in embarrassment, "I'm sorry! I thought this was the entrance... Obviously not, I mean here you are lead vocalist... Possibly invest in security? I-I mean... Ignore me. I'm leaving." There she went on rambling, more than likely making the situation worse considering even Tsubaki's courtesy smile had faded into a blank expression. There was more talking from the room they both came from but Maka didn't stay around to confront them too. She bolted for the door, unbeknownst to the fact her jacket caught on the side of the door and her phone fell to the floor.

XxxxX

"Soul, Baki, what was the hold up?" Black Star asked as he headed back towards the stage. Both answered at the same time.

"Just a lost fan."

"A tiny tit stalker."

Black Star laughed obnoxiously at the difference between the two. His laughter continued as he ran onto the stage earning countless screams from the crowd. He was shortly followed by Tsubaki, Patty, Kid, and finally Soul.

Soul took his spot by the mic and winked to a group of girls in the front who proceeded to fight over who it actually was he winked at.

"Sorry for the brief intermission, I hope you all are ready to rock out some more!" Upon Soul's words the crowd burst out into even louder fits of screaming.

"This song's a little one I like to call 'Any Other Way'. It's a brand new song, and y'all are the first to hear it!"

Tsubaki began playing the bass, followed quickly by Kid and Patty strumming their guitars. After a couple of seconds Black Star began banging on his drums.

Finally Soul began singing.

 **(italics - Soul | underline - Kid/Patty back up vocals)**

 _I am wide awake_

 _And I'm standing tall_

 _Up against the world_

 _Up against the wall_

If even possible the crowds cheers grew louder, quickly catching on to the beat clapping along and bobbing their heads.

 _Between the love and hate_

 _They can hardly wait_

 _To watch the hero fall_

 _You could give me hell_

 _You could give me death_

 _Right before I bend_

 _I will have revenge_

 _Fire through my veins_

 _I will fan the flames_

 _Until my dying breath_

The crowd seemed to pause as if time stopped, each person eagerly awaiting the chorus. Soul grabbed the mic and sang into it with everything he could, his bandmates perfectly accompanying his voice.

' _Cause I will never go down_

 _Any other way_ (way)

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_ (way)

 _Gasoline pumping through my veins_

 _Dancing on top of the flames_

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_ (way)

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

By now the entire crowd was pumping their hands in the air while jumping up and down. The strobe lights were flashing every which way, only adding to the experience. Each band member putting their all into the music.

 _Feel the poison now_

 _Slipping through my skin_

 _I'm not giving up_

 _But I'm giving in_

 _To my darker side_

 _To my every sin_

 _So I can fight again_

 _You could give me hell_

 _You could give me death_

 _Right before I bend_

 _I will have revenge_

 _Fire through my veins_

 _I will fan the flames_

 _Until my dying breath_

A couple of people in the crowd started singing along to the chorus after have picking up to it the first time through.

' _Cause I will never go down_

 _Any other way_ (way)

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_ (way)

 _Gasoline pumping through my veins_

 _Dancing on top of the flames_

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_ (way)

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

Woah oh oh

Ohh oh oh

Woah oh oh

Ohhh

 _Any other way_

Woah oh oh

Ohh oh oh

Woah oh oh

Ohhh

 _'Cause I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_ (way)

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_ (way)

 _Gasoline pumping through my veins_

 _Dancing on top of the flames_

 _'Cause I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

 _'Cause I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

 _Gasoline pumping through my veins_

 _Dancing on top of the flames_

 _I will never go down_

 _Any other way_

 _Any other way_

Patty and Kid began to sing the countless "woahs" and "ohs" as the song drew to a close.

Woah oh oh

Ohh oh oh

Woah oh oh

Ohhh

Woah oh oh

Ohh oh oh

Woah oh oh

Ohhh

Woah oh oh

Ohh oh oh

Woah oh oh

Ohhh

Whoa oh oh

Ohh oh oh

Woah oh oh

Ohhh

As the song died down the crowd grew to life, cheering for them to continue. Soul gave another signature smirk as the next song started up...

The lights all dimed and but the crowds voice still filled the air. Everyone exited the stage and chatted amongst themselves.

"I think our crowd was bigger than usual." Kid spoke with a smile of accomplishment.

"It just means more followers for me YAHOO!" Black Star pumped his fist in the air obnoxiously as Tsubaki gave a nervous laugh. Liz grabbed Patty in a headlock giving her sisterly support. "I see my clothes were a crowd favorite, and I told you matching outfits would be a hit" Liz smirked remembering Soul and Black Star's complaints when she said all of their costumes for this concert would look similar. Soul just shook his head, ignoring her comment. "It's a good thing we had a big crowd, it means we're that much closer to-"

"To what Soul?" Blair asked popping out from around the corner. "To get rid of me?" Soul frowned at how quickly she guessed his intensions, but at least he didn't have to pretend he liked her. "Pretty much." Soul said keeping up his nonchalant, 'cool' exterior.

" _Tch_ " Blair grimaced when she spoke, "You may be a growing band but you have a long way to go before you'll be out of debt with me."

"Yeah whatever Blair, why don't you go find someone else to play with."

"I swear to god Soul-"

"Now now Blair you know Soul didn't mean it, he's just tired after performing." Kid stepped in between Blair and Soul quickly stopping an upcoming argument. Content with his excuse Blair smiled and skipped away humming.

"Kid you have to stop treating me like-"

"Treating you? Treating you like what Soul, a preteen kid? Because your little 'banters' with Blair put this whole band at risk. As much as you hate it she funds us so suck up your pride for one minute and think about someone other than yourself. So until you stop acting like a 12 year old I'm going to treat you like one." With that Kid stormed out of the room to join up with the rest of the band.

Maybe Kid was right, maybe he had a good point. It didn't matter though, Soul was too prideful to ever admit he was wrong. Why did Kid and him always fight? It wasn't until recently but it seemed like every little thing Soul did sent Kid over the edge.

His train of thought was quickly interrupted by Black Star's snickering. He padded into the room to see what the cause of laughter was. To his surprise Black Star was holding someone's phone.

"Whose is that?" His voice sounded angry, but the band members disregarded it.

Tsubaki was the first to speak up, "I think it's that girl's from before.

* * *

 **Well there it is, the introduction. Sorry if it's a bit fast paced, it'll slow down from here on out. I just wanted to get the basis of this story out and the characters in their places.**

 **Anywho, I plan on adding more songs into each chapter as time goes on, but since this chapter was pretty short I decided to just stick with one.**

 **the song I used in this chapter is 'Any Other Way' by We the Kings**

 **If you have a song you like though, feel free to comment and I'll try to use it!**

 **Remember to follow/review/favorite!**

 **Until next time**

 **~Broccolio**


	2. One Day

**Ah here we are 100000+ years (7 months) later I finally updated. I still have to update all my other stories but for now I was only inspired to make this one.**

 **Two reasons I haven't exactly been "active"**

 **1\. School (I'm in this specialty center so it's a struggle to manage that and writing)**

 **2\. Writers Block (I've been so caught up in drawing recently that I haven't really had the inspiration to write. But like if you ever wanna check out my art or contact me in a place where I'm on more – I'm smoltres on Instagram (art account) and I have the "Wanna-Be Royalty" comic on Tapastic. Lol I feel like I'm self-advertising but yey you can find me there XDDDD)**

 **Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters however the plot is mine.**

 **WARNING: Last chapter I said that this story was around pg-13 and I don't wanna change that however this chapter does contain a lot of cursing (such as the f bomb) and if you aren't comfortable with that than consider this your warning to stop reading :P**

 **Enjoy chapter 2~**

* * *

 _"_ _Whose is that?" His voice sounded angry, but the band members disregarded it._

 _Tsubaki was the first to speak up, "I think it's that girl's from before."_

"What the hell?! What teenage wanna-be leaves their phone behind." Soul's voice was a mixture of angry and annoyed. He ran an irritated hand through his white locks before staring down each member expecting an answer. Once again Tsubaki was the first to speak.

"It could have been an accident Soul.. I think we should-"

"I don't fucking care what you _think_ , she left it and that's her problem." Soul's eyes blazed red to match his fire-like anger. Tsubaki on instinct took a step back and in one fluid motion Black Star gently pushed her behind him and was in Soul's face in a matter of seconds.

"Look here Soul don't take you're petty anger out on Tsubaki just because you don't have the balls to stand up to Blair. You may feel like her pet and because of that it's got you all riled up, but that's because you let her treat you like one so don't go acting like a little bitch to all the people who are actually willing to be your friends!"

Tsubaki spoke up silently from behind him, "Black Star… It's ok I'm sure he didn't mean-"

For the second time that night Soul interrupted her, "No Tsubaki. Stop feigning innocent, ok? You're just as much at fault. Stand up for yourself for once and don't always rely on Black Star to jump in and solve all your problems." Tsubaki's eyes widened as Black Star's grew darker but Soul continued before either one had a chance to speak. "And you too Black Star. You need to back off. I might be stuck with Blair but that's so I can pay for this band like those drums you love to play oh-so much. And who are you to say that I don't have the balls to do something. You've liked Tsubaki for _how long_ now? Years. And yet you still haven't made as much as a move towards her."

It was Black Star's chance to play surprise as the fact his little "crush" was revealed. But before anyone reacted Soul stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

XxxxX

"Damn it. Where the fuck does he get off." Black Star screamed as he spun around and punched the wall causing the entire room to shake a bit. Tsubaki was the only one brave enough to approach him as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Star." She offered him a warm smile, easily using the nickname she had given him when they first met. He rested his head on her shoulder exhaling deeply. They stood like that for a few moments before breaking apart and walking towards the other three members who had now began discussing what to do with the phone – neither one addressing the fact Soul had revealed Black Star's long lasting crush.

"No. Soul is going to have to do it. Not only because the three of us have an appointment tomorrow but because he was immature tonight and this should be his apology." Kid was speaking to the two twins. It was not unlike the three of them to have corresponding appointments and such because the three of them had been living together since Kid took them off from the streets.

"Wait, what are we making Soul do?" Black Star added in, eager to be let in on everything he had missed.

Patty let out a loud giggle, throwing her hands up in the air, "Soul is going to have to track that girl from earlier and return her phone!"

"Good luck getting him to do that." Black Star scoffed before turning his head in annoyance.

"I'll handle Soul." Kid said confidently as he took the phone out of Tsubaki's hands and went out the door Soul had so recently slammed.

XxxxX

Maka quietly climbed in through her window, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Silently she continued scolding herself for being so stupid and walking in on the band. How had that even happened? Something like that seemed like it would happen in a story not real life, and yet it had to happen to the forever unlucky Maka Albarn.

Once she had successfully climbed into her room she rested her ear on the door to listen for her father who was yelling at the tv for no apparent reason, obviously drunk. Maka furrowed her eyes, why did she bother being quiet if her father was going to be wasted anyway. She hated him and she was certain that the feeling was mutual.

He didn't care about her or her mother, and now that her mother was dead she was the only obstacle in his way to being able to do whatever he wanted.

Maka realized her father had 4 different personalities. The first being what he was now, absent minded and drunk. The second being angry drunk which would usually consist of him beating her until she passed out. Third, him having sex with the next slut he brought home. Also drunk. And finally, on the rarest of occasions, he'd come home sober and just go to his room and sleep off his hangover from the previous days.

Shuddering Maka fished out a pair of earphones from her pocket and reached for her phone – her father never bought her anything like an iPod so all of her music was stored on her flip phone. Yet to her despair her phone was nowhere to be found.

"W-where could it be?!" Maka was worried someone would find it and steal it, or worse find all of the music files where she had recorded songs. To many people's surprise Maka was actually a talented singer, who had inherited her mother's angel-like voice. However her father refused to let her pursue singing and thus she was stuck only recording on her phone when her papa was out. Even her guitar had to be kept secret, where she kept it buried under a pile of clothes in her closet.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized, if she didn't find the phone and went to school without it her father would be sure to realize she had lost it. He made her text him every time she got school and exactly when school got out. She knew from experience that if she didn't she was in for a terrible beating. Tears welded up in her eyes as she thought about the worst case scenarios.

She debated going back out to find it but concluded that she most likely lost it in the crowd at the concert and even if she hadn't it was far too dark to be able to locate it now. Burying her face I her pillow she drifted off to an unsettling sleep, dreading the next day.

XxxxX

Soul took a deep breath, looking up at the chilled night sky. What was he doing? Arguing with his friends and then storming off like a toddler who didn't get his way.

God so not cool.

He slowly continued to pace down the sidewalk, thankful for the time of night knowing that none of his fans would be out to stop him in the middle of the street to sign something. Looking back, when he ran away he would've done anything to start a band. And now that he had it, it seemed like it was the wrong choice. Honestly the only reason he had even considered starting up this band was so that he could go big and finally surpass his brother in something. Yet here he was, three years into making the band and even with the recent uproar in popularity his parents still hadn't even claimed him as their son. The one time he had talked to them since he ran away was when they told him to never come back.

"Soul!" Kid's loud shout pierced through his thoughts. No longer angry Soul turned around, his red eyes seemed to meet Kid's glowing ones. "Finally caught up with you."

Soul smirked, Kid and his relationship was a weird one. It wasn't like his and Black Star's it was more like Kid took the role of his parents. Always directed him right from wrong and kept him from doing stupid stuff. Most of the time. "And here you are again, the only one willing to come after me while I'm fuming."

"You're like a 10 year old you know that. Getting angry and then telling your best friend's crush. This isn't fourth grade anymore Soul, it's time to grow up." Kid hadn't meant it as an insult, though it would seem like it to anyone else. Soul chuckled, "Yea. I suppose I was pretty lame tonight."

"Lucky for you I know how you're going make it up." Soul offered a quizzical look urging him to continue. Kid grinned and pulled out the flip phone from earlier, "You're going track her down and give this back to her."

Soul burrowed his eyebrows, "Dude she can just buy a new one. It's her fault for losing it." Kid frowned clicking his tongue in a "tsk" sort of sound.

"True but look at this thing, it's ancient. Any kid with a flip phone in this day and age most likely isn't going to go out buying an iPhone to replace it, and it's not like they have any flip phones for sale anymore. Besides, consider this your apology to the rest of the group."

Soul matched Kid's frown and snatched the phone out of his hand. "Tch." And without another sound Soul continued to walk down the street. When he was sure Kid had turned back to join up with the rest of the band he held the phone to his face, flipping it open.

"I didn't even know phone's like this still existed." Soul continued mumbling to himself about how the functions on the phone worked until he accidentally clicked a button and music began to blare from the speakers. Instinctively he held the phone away expecting terrible quality audio to blare through the speakers but to his surprise the sound was that of the soft strumming of a guitar. He pulled the phone back to his face and saw the title "One Day – Rough Draft". Confusedly he continued to stare at the phone, the name and chords were unrecognized to him. Then to his surprise a soft voice began to sing.

 _If I could change the currents of our lives._

 _To make the river flow where it's run dry._

 _To be a prodigal of father time._

 _Then I would see you tonight._

Her voice was on the quiet side but so full of emotion that Soul couldn't stop listening. Surely this wasn't that flat chested girl they ran into by mistake.

 _If I could find the years that went away_

 _Destroying all the cruelty of fate_

 _I must believe that love could find a way._

 _Tonight._

The guitar and voice intertwined perfectly creating a musical sensation Soul had never experienced. The amount of skill he had only seen accomplished by his brother. Surely she wasn't rivaling him…

 _Lonely finds me._

 _One day you will come._

 _But I'll wait for love's sake-_

The song abruptly stopped as Soul realized he had accidentally clicked something causing it to stop playing.

"Damn… What button do I press to bring it back?" Desperate to get it working again he began clicking buttons until "create new contact popped up. Soul let out a wide smirk as he entered his number. Mumbling to himself he continued creating that "Soul Eater" contact in the unknown girl's phone.

Luckily from there it was pretty self-explanatory how to send a text message and attach a file. The phone was filled with similar files that said "rough draft". Clicking select all he sent them all to his phone. Within a few seconds his phone buzzed with the unknown number. Saving it under "tiny-tits" he downloaded all the files and forwarded them to the rest of the band.

 **Soul:** **Check out what tiny-tits had stashed on her phone**

 **Tsubaki: You shouldn't go through people's things…**

 **Black Star: My phone crashed what the hell man, don't send so many filed at once.**

 **Liz: Why is this a fucking group chat?**

 **Patty: Group chats yay!**

 **Soul: Get everyone together and just listen.**

 **Kid: This better be important.**

A few minutes went by where Soul presumed they were listening to one of the music flies. To confirm his beliefs his phones began erupting with texts.

 **Liz: Holy Shit.**

 **Patty: WOWOWOWOW!**

 **Kid: Find out her name.**

 **Soul: Can't, I don't know how this phone works.**

 **Kid: You sent all these files though.**

 **Soul: That was pure luck.**

 **Black Star: Then find some more damn luck! She seems worthy to be one of my followers**

 **Soul: Whoa chill, she has a good voice but she's not about to join the band.**

 **Kid: That's up for discussion. First return the phone, I'm assuming you saved her number?**

 **Soul: Yea.**

 **Kid: Return the phone. We'll work something out once we have some sort of communication.**

 **Tsubaki: You still shouldn't go through people's stuff…**

 **Liz: Stop using the group chat we're all in the same room aside from Soul omg.**

 **Black Star: DO NOT TELL YOUR GOD WHAT TO DO!**

 **Patty: Liz through her phone at a wall.**

 **Patty: Liz's phone cracked.**

 **Patty: Liz says you have to buy her a new one Soul.**

 **Soul: …**

 **Soul: Damn.**

* * *

 **And here the story finally gets past introduction and into the actual plot XD**

 **So you finally got to learn a bit about Maka, and more about the rest of the band members *cough cough* Soul.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to wright due to major writers block XD**

 **Well 2 side notes, one: I made Maka's phone a flip phone because my friend has one and they're classy asf and two: I basically made the group chat what all of my group chats usually look like. Everyone freaking out at first, then everyone finally all talking at the same time, and then that one person getting angry they're in the group chat.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed choppy(?) like I said – major writers block.**

 **The song I used in this chapter was "One Day" by Trading Yesterday, I absolutely love that song and band and I highly recommend checking them out.**

 **As I said last chapter, feel free to comment a song and I might use it in one of the upcoming chapters!**

 **Thank you for reading and please follow/favorite/review!**

 **-Broccolio**


End file.
